1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body lower section structure.
2. Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent No. 5041073, for example, a conventional vehicle body front section structure is proposed in which a dashboard cross member with a closed cross-section structure is provided to a dashboard panel, and the dashboard cross member is joined to a front pillar.